DemonWolf
| birth_place = Fairfield, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Eastside Los Angele | billed = | trainer = Petulant Psycho Jaden Fields Willowy Cheerleader | debut = April 82010 | retired = }} Real Name: Alexandra Riley Black (born 25 December 1994) is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to WWE, where she performs under the ring name BlackWolf, Celtic Wolf(when she is in her Celtic form), Demon Wolf Alex made her debut in 2006 in the World Association of Wrestling, a promotion that a friend of her family runs, under the ring name Tart Tigress. She went on to hold several championships on independent circuits within Japan. In 2009, she signed a contract with WWE and started wrestling within its developmental systems. BlackWolf eventually debuted on WWE's main roster in May 2014. Alex was the inaugural NXT Women's Champion of the company's developmental branch NXT and also a two-time WWE Divas Champion, at one point holding both titles concurrently from 7–24 April 2014 and the youngest Divas Champion in history at the age of 19. Professional wrestling career Early career Before she became a woman's wrestler her father Matthew Black and her older brother Tallon Black were in the music career as she was brought up by him after her mother passed as her mother worked in the twin towers when she was 7 years. when she was around 11 years old at first when she was 4 or 5 her older brother was a big fan of wwe as she also remembered that her mother and father had watched wrestling growing up when they were around her age and her older brother, when she was 6 years old she would start watching wwe when she would come home from school and when she turned 11 she chose not to follow in her father's footsteps or her older bother as he chose to follow their father, as she remembered that her mother told her when she was still alive that she was wanting somebody from the family to follow in the own path when they grow up. When she was at school she joined her school wresting team as she had won many belts and trophies as she would hide them from her father as he did not want his children to be a wrestler as he did not want any of them to get hurt. Alex's older brother became sportive of her after he found out what she was doing and wanting to follow in her own path as their mother had told them. Her father did find out when she was in south korea for her father who has started to look for singers and bands in different countries, at first he was not sportive of her but when she won her first Wave Single Championship in Pro Wrestling Wave and later nxt women's belt. 'Professional wrestling career' Shimmer Women Athletes At the age of 10 she become the youngest to debut on Shimmer Women Athletes, as she women the belt of Veronica McCormick, but later lost it to Veronica, she then went on to team up with Angela Herman as she went to face Dora and Alesha. She then left as she went on to more companies. Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling She then made a guest appearance on Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling, in japan to team up with Harukichi Hara who she become fast friends with before, Harukichi was killed by her ex-boyfriend, as Harukichi was the first to become friends with Alex, as she said that Harukichi is a true friend and a sister who she could talk to for a long time. Dragon Gate She become the first female to arrive at Dragon Gate in japan as she Category:NWE Divas Category:WWE Divas Category:TNA womans Category:Sendai guests Category:LBGT wrestler Category:People from New York Category:American people of Spainsh descent Category:American people of celtic descent Category:American people of italian descent Category:American people of british descent Category:Christans Category:American people of Brazil decent Category:IXW Category:Dragon Gate